DA veruses Voldermort
by avidfan
Summary: Harry is still having nightmares during his 6th year, but 1 particular nightmare has him scared too death for the life of 1 of his professors.
1. death to Dumbledore

Harry lay in bed, wide awake, he was thinking about what has happened that year.  
  
He had once again come face to face with Voldermort, this time however it was much much worse. Voldermort had managed to slip past the Order and gain the sapphire of shadowed death. But that's another story.  
  
Harry tried to think of something else, he tried to imagine him playing Quidditch and winning the cup, but it didn't work. Harry yawned as he re- adjusted his pillow and closed his eyes. The last thought he had was that he was grateful that with what sleep he had, he didn't have dreams about Voldermort.  
  
"Hey Harry is something up, what's wrong" he heard Hermione say.  
  
"My scar, its burning more than ever now" Harry rubbed his scar, it hurt like crazy.  
  
He had a terrible feeling something was going to happen.  
  
"Come on Harry, it's our leaving feast" said Ron as he looked at Harry "try to eat something, it might help"  
  
Harry nodded and went to pick up his fork, "AAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed Harry as he reached for his scar. Everyone suddenly went quiet.  
  
BANG  
  
the doors into the hall suddenly burst forth and in walked Voldermort with about 15 death-eaters.  
  
The hall was suddenly filled with screams and students running around.  
  
"Silence" shouted Voldermort, even though he was pleased with the reaction. Everyone went silent and still the second they heard him.  
  
"I'm looking for Harry Potter," said Voldermort as if he had no fear in the world towards Dumbledore. He looked around and found some of the students looking towards the far end of the hall by the stage where Harry had backed towards.  
  
Voldermort spotted him immediately and started towards him. But he didn't realize that Dumbledore was to on his way to Harry. "You'll have to go through me first Tom" said Dumbledore "I'm not going to let you take him"  
  
"Well that's too bad" said Voldermort, "For you that is, and do you know why Dumbledore? Because I'm going to kill you, ATTACK!"  
  
The hall was suddenly filled with light, both red and green. There were screams from students that were still in the room, most of them had managed to get through the open doors. Harry has dived out of the way and watched the fight between Voldermort and Dumbledore. Harry closed his eyes and prayed that Dumbledore would win.  
  
"NO DUMBLEDORE" he heard Mc Gonagall scream. Harry quickly opened his eyes to find Dumbledore on the floor howling in pain. Everyone had gone silent and still. There were sobs coming from Harry's left, but he didn't hear them, he was too busy starring at Dumbledore in disbelief. Harry suddenly started to feel the same kind of pain that he felt when he found out that Sirus was dead.  
  
Not again he thought, please not again.  
  
Voldermort towered over Dumbledore with a look of great satisfaction. Dumbledore opened his eyes, he was in agony.  
  
"Run Harry" Dumbledore said, his voice was very faint but Harry knew what he said.  
  
Harry didn't want to run, he wanted to fight, but he knew that he didn't want to go against Dumbledore.  
  
But before Harry could move Voldermort had raised his wand again and spoke his last words to Dumbledore.  
  
"This is the end for you old man, you failed, now prepare to die"  
  
"AVARDA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"NO" Harry screamed as jets of green light came flying out of Voldermort's wand.  
  
Harry found himself trying to move forward, but was blinded by the light.  
  
Harry could hear Dumbledore screaming in agony. Harry knew he was dying.  
  
It wasn't long after the curse had been released that the screaming had stopped and the light had died down.  
  
Harry looked down at Dumbledore's un-moving figure.  
  
He found it hard to breathe. He knew he had lost the last adult that had ever played an important role in his life.  
  
HE'S DEAD said a voice inside himself.  
  
Voldermort had begun to laugh his very high-pitched laugh, but Harry could hardly hear it.  
  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD.  
  
(Well what do you think? It's probably stupid and tasteless. PLEASE REVIEW) ` 


	2. The awakening

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Harry as he suddenly sat bolt right up after his nightmare. His scar was hurting terribly; he couldn't ever remember it ever being so painful. He had a dream about Voldermort killing Professor Dumbledore and that he could not stop it because he was blinded by the light of the killing curse Avada Kredavra.  
  
"Harry are you Ok mate". Harry looked up with bleary eyes from the tears caused by the pain in his scar to find Ron and the other boys in the dormitory out of their beds; they had clearly been awakened by his screaming. He looked at them all and realized that they were all looking at him with concerned in their eyes.  
  
Harry clutched his scar and wished for the pain to go. He knew that the dream had come from Voldermort's mind and that the happy feeling that Harry had in his stomach was a horrible reminder that Voldermort liked what he saw and was probably going to try and carry out the plan.  
  
Steadying out his voice he replied "I'm fine" The others looked at each other with disbelieve, they knew he wasn't fine, they could tell by the way he was shaking and the drops of perspiration on his face was evidence enough that he was far from ok..  
  
Seeing that his answer didn't convince the others to leave as they were still standing by his bed side he said "Really guys, I'm fine, I just had a horrible dream" he gave a weak smile to show them that he was ok, still doubtful about his comment they stayed their for a few more second before, one by one retrieving back to their beds.  
  
Ron stayed up still looking at his friend with concern. He knew that Harry wasn't alright and that whatever nightmare he had, must have been terrible for him to have woken up like that. Once the pain in his head had died down he turned to Ron and gave him the look that said "I'll-tell-you-later".  
  
Ron got the message and trotted on back to his bed, although he decided not to go asleep straight away, he decided that instead he would watch Harry a little longer and see if he calms down.  
  
Harry was still shaking, he knew that what he just saw was probably going to happen, seeming as everything that has happened in his dream come true in someway.  
  
He started to recall all the times he had seen what was, in time going to happen.  
  
1st with Mr. Weasley who got bitten by a snake which Harry witnessed from the snake's point of view, and 2nd when he dreamt about Sirus in the department of mysteries being tortured by Voldermort.  
  
He knew that these visions were very rare seeing as he only had them in his 5th year, and when he did have them something terrible happened to somebody close to him.  
  
Harry put his head in his hands and sighed, whatever happened in his dreams would eventually come true and when that time does come, someone gets hurt.  
  
Just then a thought occurred to him. It's a trick. Voldermort must have sent this as a trick to get him to do something stupid. Harry thought about the possibility that Voldermort was coming, but found that, if he did it wouldn't make sense. Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard and he is after all Voldermort's only wizard fear.  
  
Relaxing a little he continued with his trail of thought. I mean even Voldermort isn't that dumb to come to Hogwarts and face all that are here, even if he had the sapphire of shadowed death.  
  
With that thought in his mind, Harry lay back down in bed and closed his eyes, I'll tell Ron and Hermione about it tomorrow he thought as it is obvious that they would want to know. He closed his eyes and slowly began to drift asleep.  
  
Ron watched Harry fall back in his bed and attempt to sleep again, he knew that something was wrong and he wanted to know what, and since the end of the 5th year he has become very concerned and curious about Harry's dreams since it usually comes true in one fashion of another. Ron closed his eyes and tried to sleep  
  
I'll ask him tomorrow he thought as he slowly drifted back to sleep. 


	3. Telling the tale

Harry woke up on the Saturday morning feeling completely refreshed; he couldn't remember ever having the dream. Sunshine streamed in through the windows, making the boys dormitory look lighter than what it was. Turning over he picked up his glasses that lay on the bedside cabinet and put them on, he glanced at the clock and seeing as it is 8 o clock, he decided that it was time to get up and get dressed. He looked over to Ron's bed and seeing that he wasn't there decided that he was probably down in the common room. Harry quickly got dressed and cleaned himself up headed down to the common room.  
  
"Hey Harry are you ok mate" asked Ron "Yeah why wouldn't I be" asked Harry confused, clearly not remembering anything about the dream. "I was just wondering about that dream you had, you still have yet to tell me" Harry gave Ron a shocked look, clearly only just remembering the dream. Oh how could I have forgotten about that he berated himself? How could he have forgotten about his dream of Dumbledore dying? This could be very serious, but why did I have it in the first place? Then a thought struck him, maybe Voldermort sent him this vision so that he would go and do something stupid. It might turn out like it did with Sirius. NO don't think about that; just don't jump to conclusions Harry. Think before you act this time.  
  
Seeing that Ron was still waiting for the answers he quickly said "Let's find Hermione so that I can tell you both, has she come down yet?" "Yeah, she said something about going to look up some extra potions to do for this assignment from Snape, said Ron with a look of boredom and disgust; she said that she'll meet us in the Hall" Harry nodded and slowly they started to make there way down to the hall.  
  
Upon arriving at the great hall, they found some of the Gryffindor boys from there dormitory looking at Harry strangely. I wonder how much of a panic I caused last night he thought. Ron spotted Hermione and started leading them towards her. "Hey Hermione" said Ron as he took his place on the other side of her. Harry sat next to Ron and wondered about how to bring up the subject of his dream again without making Hermione worry, but before he could say anything he heard "Hi Harry, are you alright to day after last night, we were worried about you". Harry turned to see who had said that and found that it was Neville and the rest of the boys in the dormitory looking at him. They all looked rather concerned for him. "I'm fine thanks, I'm sorry if I disturbed you". They all looked at him and gave a silent it's ok smile which made him feel better. He turned back round to start eating but was stopped by the looks on Ron's and Hermione's faces. Easily seeing that they wanted an explanation he decided that he would tell them, but only after breakfast. "Later" was all he said before returning to his food.  
  
10 minutes later the Gryffindor trio was seen walking towards the lake.  
  
None had said anything yet until Hermione decided that she didn't like the silence "So Harry I heard something about you stirring up a bit of commotion in the dorm, so spill, what happened". She asked rather quickly. Harry looked at her and Ron they both had stopped and had expressions of concern and curiosity etched across there faces.  
  
Sighing heavily had sat down and stared to tell them both about the dream he had. Harry hated telling them about his dreams; he always received the same reaction from both of them. Ron would stare at him with a funny look on his face, which you could never make out, while Hermione would go and become very protective, telling him he should do this and that. After he finished telling them the story he sat back and watched them both do there normal thing. At first no-one said nothing until Hermione said "we should go and tell Dumbledore about this, maybe he." "I'm not going to tell him about it Hermione, it was probably just a stupid dream I had, no big deal"  
  
"But Harry, what if its not just a dream, what if it is real, what if.Hermione was cut off again by "What if Voldermort (Ron and Hermione flinch at the name)had sent me that vision just to try and make me do something stupid, like trying to stop something that isn't going to happen" Harry stated sternly. "Incase you forgotten I got my godfather killed because I did exactly that thinking he was being tortured".  
  
Both of them looked at Harry sadly when he said this, they always felt guilty when there was mention of Sirius.  
  
Calming down Harry decided to end the discussion, "I don't think it has anything to do with Voldermort (Ron and Hermione flinch at the mention of the name) anyway, my dream takes place within a month from now, I usually see what he is doing now if I see anything"  
  
Hermione still didn't feel so sure "Harry Ron told me that your scar hurt which obviously means that it is in some way connected to V-v Voldermort, but if you don't want to go to Dumbledore we won't" she quickly said seeing the look on his face "but I really think we should at least be cautious about this".  
  
Ron nodded in agreement "yeah I mean we could sort of watch out for any signs of trouble from the slytherins towards us" looking at Harry. "Oh Brilliant idea," Hermione said sarcastically " We could watch them and see if they behave like arseholes like they do everyday, and then we will be sure if they are plotting anything " Ron looked back at Hermione with an annoyed look on his face. Oh Here we go again thought Harry seeing that his friends were about to start a fight. They always do this.  
  
"Well what do you thing we should do then Miss Gryffindor know-it-all" replied Ron heatedly. Hermione shot daggers at Ron hearing that he called her by Professor Snape's nick name for her. "Come on them, you're the one with the brains, if you don't like my idea then come up with one yourself"  
  
For a few moments she continued to glare at Ron before she turned to Harry and said "I suppose we could tell the DA about this and see what they think, and then perhaps we could use the DA if anything should occur on the day".  
  
She looked at Harry to see what is reaction was, he seemed to be considering this but had not come up to a conclusion so she continued. "That way, if nothing happens only the DA would know about it and if something does happen we have a defense". Harry considered this for a bit, it was a good idea he thought and if nothing happens I would not have made myself look too much like a fool, I would not be doing anything stupid to attract attention, and if anything did happen I would have a lot of people there to help me. "Ok" he said at last "I will tell them at our next meeting on Thursday" As he said this he saw that he had made both of them more relaxed than they had been before. "Thanks Harry, it would turn out alright, you'll see" said Hermione before they headed back to the castle to get out of the grounds before the rain started to come down from the heavy clouds, which none of them had noticed were looming in the sky. 


End file.
